dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamza/List of Techniques by Jamza (SSJJ)
Physical Attacks *Villains Abuse - Jamza punches the opponent seven times in the stomach then elbow them in the chin, backflip kicks them in the head and finally finishes with a Kiai Cannon from the hand. *Super Jamza's Wrath - Jamza as a Super Saiyan launches fifty punches to the stomach and then throws energy ball at the opponent to make them dodge and then tail whips them in the cheek. He then kicks then in the back of the head and then launches an energy ball from his foot forcing the opponent to dodge again and then hits him with punch to cheek and then blasts them with the Death Cannon. Energy Attacks *Death Magma - A combination of Death Beam and Magma Blast fired from the finger. The uses summon his energy on his finger and launches it from his opposite index finger doing some serious damage. Used as his base form technique *Magma Ball - A Combination of Magma Blast and Death Ball. He raises his hands above his head and then launches a baseball size Magma Ball which then transforms into a Basket Ball Size energy sphere incrinating anything it touches. Used as his base form technique. *Magma Blast - The signature techniques of Jamie's. Jamza uses a Red and Yellow version and its much stronger then Jamie's Magma Blast. *Death Beam - The signature technique of Frieza. Jamza uses a Red and Yellow version and its piercing abilities doesn't stop. *Ki Sword Blast - Jamza transforms a simple energy blast into a sword and unleashes a Super Magma Blast from it. Uses this as a Super Saiyan *Warp Magma Blast - A powerful energy blast stronger then a normal or Super Magma Blast. It's coloured Dark Red & Dark Yellow. Used in his Super Saiyan form. *Warp Death Beam - A powerful Death Beam stronger then a normal or Full-Powered Death Beam. It's coloured Dark Red and Dark Yellow. Used in his Super Saiyan form. *Homing Destructo Disk - An energy disk that can be controlled by the creator to change direction, although Frieza and Cell uses hand movements to control it Jamza doesn't need to as it follows his opponent either way. It's coloured blue in the middle with a sharp white edge of ki around it. Used in his Super Saiyan form. *Energy Absorption - A technique from Jamie that increase his energy not power level. *Kamehameha - A technique that neither Jamie nor Frieza use. It's colour Blue on the outside and yellow in the middle. Used in his Super Saiyan form. *Punishing Blaster - An energy wave used by Jamza in his Super Saiyan. Jamza gathers pink energy in his hand and thrusts it forward to fire a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *Nova Strike Blast - A technique combining Nova Strike and Magma Blast. An energy shield used by Jamza in his Warp Super Saiyan form. First, Jamza charges up and surrounds his body in a purple sphere of energy. Then, he shouts "Don't move!", and charges at the opponent using the purple energy sphere as a shield and unleashes a boiling hot purple/pink/white energy beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *Instantaneous Death Ball - He combines Instantaneous Movement with Death Ball 100%. He first summons the Death Ball and throws it at the enemy and then uses Instantaneous Movememnt to appear behind them and kicks them into Death Ball inflict huge amount of damage. Uses it in his Super Saiyan form. *Heat-Seeking Magma Barrage - He locks his hand onto his target fires a continuous Magma Blasts. They go wherever the target goes. He uses it in his Super Saiyan form. Category:Techniques Category:Lists Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson